First Aid
Back to Character Profiles Profile "Are you okay? Can I help?" Notes There are gaps in First Aid's memory. Before he was brought online in Cubicron, he was somewhere else, doing something he doesn't remember. Recently, though, he's begun to remember things. He has brothers, although he can't remember their names or where they've gone. Exactly how he came to Cubicron was a mystery, but his memory of the city began with being repaired by Ratchet and a neutral medic, Lifeline. He apprenticed with Lifeline for several months before joining the Autobots. He has recently recovered part of his memory and is now searching for his missing brothers. Logs Iahex aftermath - Sattelite - Decepticons on Tour - FA Stands Up To Shark - Oh the Drama! - What a Mess - Two Medics In Trouble - After Trouble Repairs - Med Supplies - Glad You Are Okay - Raid Iacon - Research - Mysterious Mech - FA Wants To Join The Bots - Underground Rescue - MASH - Deet To The Rescue - Concerning Mods - Warehouse - Cubicron Isn't Safe - Bot Napped - A Message for LL - Bad News - Swivels Predicament - Not A Lecture - Patient Patient - Figuring Out First Aid - Bad News Delivered - More Questions - Keeping Busy - Vespa Cooldown - FA Wants Info - Strategy Meeting - Prisoner Medical Follow Up - Prison Break Attempt - Prison Break Bot Side - The Mad Medic - Medic Don't Heal Thyself - FA and RC Visit CC - FA Helps Mouse - Reliquary Checked Out - Medics Heal Yourselves - Rise of the Seekers - Mending Streetwise - FAs Request - Good News for Lifeilne - Blades and First Aid - Reliquary in Iacon - Welcome to Iacon Hot Spot - Bar Flirt - Transformation - HS meets Blades and Streetwise - New Medic Arrives - Medic Review - Waking Up Venture - Reactivation - Testing and Release - Talking to Alpha - Tunnel Monster - Stubborn Chromia - Discussion about V's Mods - After Distraction Repairs - FAs Trepidation - War Games - Decryption 2 - Decryption 3 - Unlocking HS Memories - FA Returns to CC - Ventures Mods - Blades Needs Convincing - FA Meets Groove - A Meeting With Prowl - Overworked - Closing Out Caducia - Iacon, We Have A Problem - Protectobots' Bad News - Iacon We Have a Problem Pt 2 - Crackshot's Surgery - Permission to Tell Lifeline - Discussions - Post-Battle Bot Side - Elita and First Aid Meet - A Request for Prowl - Shark's Findings - A Hard Offer To Refuse - Vortex Abducts First Aid - No Medical Interference - Interrogation II - Contacting Aid - Deconstruction - Alpha Visits Polyhex - Prison Visit - Third Interrogation - Final Interrogation - Polyhex Extraction - Protectobots Reunited - Starting Repairs - Visitors In The Medbay - First Aid And Lifeline - Making A Choice - Post-Brawl Repairs - Robustus Visits The Repair Bay - Finishing The Repairs - Painful Memories - Good News From Groove - Interesting Conversation - Streetwise Moves In - Crystal City Lessons Pt. 1 - Fight In The Refectory - PDA - Crystal City Lessons Pt. 2 - Debriefing First Aid - Hot Spot & First Aid Talk - Confrontations - Robustus And First Aid - Encounters At The Track - Brotherly Concern - Blades Has A Snack - Chatting With Blades - Candy Delivery - Fix-Up Leaves Iacon - Family Training - Construction Work - Category:Character Category:FC Category:Autobot Category:Inactive Character Category:Open FC